Gunha Teishin
|kanji = 逓信・軍覇 |romanji = Teishin Gunha |race = Fōrun-juu |birthday = Unknown |age = Vague (Physical appearance is between 17-30) |gender = Male |height = 186 cm |weight = 45 kg |eyes = Gold |hair = Black |blood type = O |affiliation = Hizashi Yoshi |previous affiliation = Soul Society |occupation = None |previous occupation = Royal Guardsman |team = None |previous team = Royal Guard |partner = Haruko Kiseki |previous partner = Ayano Kisaragi |base of operations = Rukongai |marital status = In A Relationship(after Rising Phoenix; until Final Chapter) Vittoria Giovanna (at the end of Broken Mirror) |relatives = Unknown |education = Limited |status = Alive |shikai = Eshajōri |bankai = Nietono Shana no Eshajōri |Prima Rinascita Bestie = Genbu |Azzerare Ha Svolta = Not Yet Revealed}} Gunha Teishin (逓信・軍覇, Teishin Gunha) is a Fōrun-juu that was a former member of the Royal Guard until he seemingly betrayed Soul Society to join Yuurei. Despite his low power, Gunha is cocky and cunning, though he is not without heart. He is thought to be the main antagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person". However, it is revealed that he seemingly betrayed Soul Society to get revenge on "Eienrai", who is the one who destroyed his childhood friend Hizashi Yoshi emotionally, thus painting him in an anti-heroic light. At the climax of the storyline, Gunha finally seemingly destroys Eienrai, and goes on to help Gai defeat Yūrei. During the Rising Phoenix series, Gunha has explained his actions to the others and has joined Gai Nagareboshi's small group. In the end of the story, Gunha and Hizashi enter a relationship; which is quickly annulled by the events of Final Chapter. In Rising Phoenix: Final Chapter, after Izanami resets the universe and Gunha becomes the only living member of the group that intended to stop Izanami, he finds himself in a universe created to Izanami's specifications and is subsequently dogged by Izanami as the last remaining enemy to her perfect world. Gunha runs to his ghost room and tricks Izanami into inserting the Anteishi Setsura disc into his head. With his new power, Gunha subsequently fills the room with concentrated oxygen and effectively disables Izanami. Gunha ignores Izanami's last angry pleas to spare her, saying that walking the path of justice is fate, and Gunha kills God of Death with a powerful blast of spiritual energy, after which the universe resets again. Gunha becomes the only person of the original timeline to survive and still retain his memories in the alternate timeline. Gunha is then the main protagonist of Rising Phoenix: Broken Mirror. Appearance Gunha has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair, and it is said that when he is "on the side of good", he appears valiant and almost "heroic". This is quickly dismissed when he supposedly "turns bad", as he emanates an aura of pure evil. Gunha is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils like a snake's. Gunha wears a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Gunha's left shoulder. Below it, Gunha dons a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-coloured cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Gunha wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality and Traits Despite his status as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, Gunha is a very kind, sweet-natured and loyal man with a positive attitude and always willing to help out whenever he can. Initially timid when he had first met Gai, Gunha has slowly opened up and become more outgoing over the years, though he still remains reasonably shy from time to time. Gunha is not one to grab the spotlight for himself, nor does he seek it, and is instead ready to always help others when the time is needed. Gunha always looked up to Gai, idolizing him and strived to become just like him, trying to replicate the mannerisms of Gai that he found admirable. During the early parts of Rising Phoenix, Gunha always served as Gai's sidekick, while Gai took charge, and Gunha was content with that as he was happy to just hang out with his hero, while trying to impress him. As Gunha grew as a person and became more independent, he still remains as loyal and close to Gai as ever and still looks up to him, though he is now more concerned with his own duties. During his early days, Gunha often lacked self-confidence and courage, possibly due to his bullied past. After meeting and befriending Gai, however, Gunha gained new inner strength and became more confident in his abilities and actions, as the support Gai gave him, gave Gunha the belief he needed to achieve his goals. While not intended, however, this status quo, created from Gai's authority over Gunha, put a mental stranglehold on Gunha that made him dependent on Gai. As a result, Gunha often ended up lacking directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Gunha eventually came in the end of Final Chapter. When the rest of the heroes were killed by Izanami and the universe was about to be reset, Gunha was the only one who could stop the Goddess of Death. As Gai was killed, Gunha realized that he could not depend on Gai forever and had to try on his own to save the day. After saving the universe, which still reset, Gunha realized that he was able to be independent and support himself without Gai's help, and that all he needed was determination and trust in himself. Since then, Gunha has become much more independent, self-confident, more motivated and is able to find the strength to be brave and attempt difficult things where he had needed Gai before, as well becoming a real hero when needed to be. Even despite his status, Gunha is highly determined; despite being only a Shinigami, he can keep up with many of the advanced races, and later on, with the likes of Gai and Rikuri. One thing to note is that despite his 'loser' status, Gunha is perceived as attractive to many females in this series. This is due to his kindness and unwavering determination of wanting to protect and help those who are important to him despite almost dying in the hands of his opponents. It should be noted that after the love of his life, Hizashi Yoshi, was killed by Izanami, Gunha had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to any female, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He acknowledged that this would never happen, but it was still an intense fear. However, by Broken Mirror's second arc, he has overcome this fear. Gunha, like the other five main characters of Rising Phoenix, has a distinct manner of speaking. Gunha has a thick accent of unknown origin, which is rendered as utilizing outdated slang and shortening words. He often refers to others as "bro" and advises them to "chill". History Synopsis Powers and Abilties Immense Spiritual Power: Gunha has shown to have a high amount of spiritual energy, which takes the form of a black turtle which envelops his body. *'Hadōken '(波動拳, "Surge Fist", a Japanese neologism, also "Wave Motion Fist"): Gunha's willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a light-azure sphere of energy that inflicts massive damage. Gunha will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving him vulnerable to counterattack. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach an Explosive Wave. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an Explosive Wave is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the energy particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure spiritual and destroying the target from within. **'Gō Hadōken' (豪波動拳, "Great Surge Fist"): The Gou Hadōken is a more powerful version of the Hadōken. Executed in the same way as the original Hadōken, Gunha fires a surge shock that travels in a straight line toward the opponent at blistering speeds. This Hadōken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gō Hadōken is literally increased whenever her killing intent is being embraced. **'Shinkū Hadōken' (真空波動拳, "Vacuum Surge Fist"): This is a super-charged Hadōken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy opposing blasts. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. ***'Metsu Hadōken' (滅波動拳, "Destruction Surge Fist"): Using the energy of his spiritual aura, Gunha charges a Hadōken that is one of the most powerful variants of the move; it is able to cancel any type of energy blast while continuing to hit the opponent. Its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Not only was the first victim's body battered and broken after being hit by it, but it caused him intense muscle spasms, and even the place on the foe's arm where Gunha grabbed with his hand right before firing it was badly burned. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gunha has demonstrated the ability to fight back an opponent's Bankai with his own blade in Shikai. Like Hizashi, Gunha uses Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Gunha's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists. *'Reppashō' (裂破衝, Split Break Rush): One of Gunha's most powerful techniques and one of the few that he invented himself; this attacks consists of Gunha focusing with utmost dedication, channeling his energy as well as the weight and force of his body, focusing it into a singular point- the tip of his blade. This charges his sword with immense destructive power, multiplying the force and wounding power of his next attack ten times over. The attack produced after utilizing this technique is capable of tremendous power, able to destroy even seki-sekki and demolish a portion of a large mountain from a distance with a single swing of his sword; even if he is not in close-range, the sheer amount of power produces powerful blades of wind which are capable of slicing from incredible distances with relative ease, enhancing the potential of this technique a hundredfold. **'Reppashō' (烈破掌, Intense Destruction Palm): This technique is, as shown by the name and different kanji, an-Hakuda based version of Reppashō, which utilizes Gunha's palm instead of his sword, creating an immense force which is capable of blowing his opponent away, sending them spiraling with relative ease. Estremo Velocità Master: As Gunha's physical condition is sub-par, he more than makes up for this weakness with his skill in Estremo Velocità. He is capable of dodging simultaneous attacks at close range with some effort. Hakuda Expert: Gunha is a highly capable fighter unarmed. He keeps his arms and stance steady like a rock while waiting to strike, and he is able to quickly close in without revealing any hints as to how he advanced. His arms quickly extend, and his forearms move even more quickly from that point to strike with his "mountain-like fingers." The strikes come from the outside to the inside, the swinging arms changing direction using the elbow as the fulcrum to strike from impossible directions. He can easily strike the back of the head from a very close distance completely unbeknownst to the target. With his fighting style, he is capable of dealing a blow to the temple that would crush a man's skull. It should be noted that Gunha has a very aggressive battle style- excelling in rushdown tactics and unleashing powerful rapid blows from every direction, giving the foe very little time to counter. *'Reppūken' (烈風拳, Gale Fist), also known as Shōryūken (昇龍拳, Rising Dragon Fist) is Gunha's signature technique, wherein he charges energy within his right fist, condensing it to its utmost limit until his fist has a swirling mass of azure energy around it, before unleashing a highly powerful jumping uppercut where Gunha spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement as well. This initial strike has Gunha spinning around as he delivers the uppercut; which works similar to a vacuum; if the foe is caught by the initial blow; then they will be struck the successive eight times. It is one of Gunha's most powerful blows; mostly because of it's "multi-hit" feature which doubles the damage each successive spin. **'Fuunsaiki Reppūken '(風雲再起烈風拳, Cloudy Air Second Rousing Gale Fist): Gunha spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement with an exceedingly powerful uppercut that creates a spiraling vacuum of flames, creating a vacuum effect which sucks in the opponent and strikes multiple times. Then, he transitions into three more kicks aimed at the legs, chest and head. He then throws another kick to the chest before landing a jumping kick to foul the opponent's balance, and finishes the attack by turning and throwing an uppercut that transitions into another spiral of flames, creating another vacuum effect which sucks in the opponent and strikes multiple times before he finishes off with a powerful Reppūken to the opponent's midsection. The etymology of this attack comes from the second half of the title of the Chinese movie The East Is Red (東方不敗 - 風雲再起, "Invincible East - The Revival"). 風雲再起 is a four-character Chinese idiom meaning "revival". Kidō Expert: Gunha was trained by his grandfather in the art of the Demon Way; in this case, he is highly skilled with healing spells; which he employs expertly on his allies to the point that Gai calls him a 'white mage', something that Gunha is not too happy with. *'Kyōkikongō' (狂気金剛, Crazy Diamond): Gunha is capable of the restoration of objects and organisms. Able to repair damages and heal injuries, he can also revert an item back to its original components (i.e. reverting a table back into its component lumber). This ability allows Gunha to perform a range of interesting feats, including trapping the enemy (by restoring pieces of a broken crate around the target) and tracking (restoring a torn piece of clothing, which will seek out and reattach itself to the original article of clothing). However, Gunha cannot resurrect the dead, and if it is used when Gunha is in a foul mood, the item will warp and be improperly restored. *'Hyakka Ryōran' (百花繚乱, Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion) *'Chiyukō' (治癒功, Healing Achievement): A healing Kidō spell; Gunha amasses reishi particles on his hands and then touches them, grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the reishi transfigures into life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since Gunha is using his own reiryoku to fuel the spell, that means that he is technically putting his own health at risk. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, "Meteoric Swarm"): Gunha channels his spiritual energy into his hand, which acts as an attractive force at his will to pull matter towards him. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteor explodes violently. The spiritual energy utilized to activate this spell even once is thoroughly draining on Gunha's spiritual energy to the point that even if used once, it will leave him nearly exhausted of all his spiritual energy. *'Seizan' (青山, "Grave"): Channeling his spiritual energy into one of his feet, Gunha's foot now acts as an repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Gunha stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from his leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them. *'Futama' (負球, "Negative Sphere"): Gunha amasses his spiritual energy into his palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, he mixes a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. Clutching it tightly, Gunha throws the sphere at his foe with tremendous force at high speeds. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of shadows and flames; it should be noted that Gunha can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on his target. Enhanced Speed: Gunha is shown to be highly fast; excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Gunha has been shown to be able to evade several combatants in both long and close-range; his movements are so swift that he can hit three times in a row before the foe can even register the blows; something which he utilizes to his advantage many a time in the heat of battle. Not only that, but his movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will he exert effort in movements. Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Gunha is observant, methodical, and usually only moves when using an ability or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his opponent's brashness. Becuase of his weakness, Gunha knows everything about the weaknesses of the human body, and can easily defeat multiple opponents much stronger than himself by targeting their weak points. Stats Zanpakutō Eshajōri (会者定離, "Those Who Meet Must Part") is the name of Gunha's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black and white nodachi. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Gunha to attack opponents at closer ranges. Shikai: Eshajōri's release command is "Distort" (歪み, "Yugameru"). In Shikai, Eshajōri takes the form of an elegant seven meter long nodachi, with the tsuba shaped like an hourglass. Shikai Special Ability: With his Zanpakutō's special ability, Gunha generates an ethereal version of Eshajōri. With this duplicate, Gunha is able to bring his opponent down to his level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Gunha when his opponent is stabbed. Despite this ethereal sword piercing the opponent, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Gunha labels this ability as an ability that only soils the soul. After the blade has pierced Gunha's opponent, it becomes a battle of wits, and whoever is able to utilise their abilities to the fullest, essentially wins. A certain ability he retained from his Anteishi Setsura was that of absolute control over weather. The way that it obtains this ability is through manipulating the spiritual currents in the atmosphere, no matter how dense it is, and then pumping Gunha's own spiritual energy into the atmosphere, stabilizing the area as Gunha extends his control over it as to allow him to actually utilize the ability. This gives Gunha a number of powerful abilities ranging from generating lightning, manipulating wind currents, and even the tides of the sea. Eshajōri can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies. In such a case, he used poisonous frogs to protect himself from Izanami. *'Furin Kazan' (萬駆風林火山, "Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain"): After bringing the foe down to his level, Gunha uses the energy that was sapped to empower himself, drastically augmenting his spiritual power, strength, speed, and senses greatly for an instant, enabling him to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him. It is said that Furin Kazan works very similarly to a hybrid of Gai Nagareboshi's Power Amplification ability, from Gaikaōtori, and the special ability of Arata Yaguruma's Zanpakutō, Hakuryūtei. *'Dark Aura' (ダークオーラ, Dāku Ōra): This is one of Gunha's most powerful techniques; until Broken Mirror II, the attack has gone unnamed. With it, Gunha transfers his spiritual energy to his feet, which he then transforms into a repulsive force that pushes matter away. Mixing the purple fire into his legs, Gunha sends spiritual power from his ribs to his limbs and expels it in its complete form from his legs, making his feet look like rocket burners; this is all the incentive he needs to shoot off like a bullet at tremendous speeds, jetting across the battlefield at high speeds out of portals of darkness to deal heavy damage to his opponents in rapid succession, concluding the devastating attack by plunging his weapon into the ground, spawning several columns of light. *'Dark Splicer' (ダークスプライサー, Dāku Supuraisā): Dark Splicer is a technique that has been one of Gunha's most useful attacks since the very beginning. By charging reishi within his feet and then transferring it into his entire body, Gunha then activates Flash Step, allowing him to teleport around the enemy multiple times while slashing at them. Bankai: Nietono Shana no Eshajōri (贄殿遮那の会者定離, "In Vairocana's Offering Room, Those Who Meet Must Part"): Not Yet Revealed. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Nietono Shana no Eshajōri's special ability is known as Sakuzuyoroi Hanten (作図鎧反転, "Plot Armour Negation"). It nullifies any coincidence, known as "plot armour", preventing the winds of fate from interjecting themselves within a fight. It has been said that Sakuzuyoroi Hanten is the polar opposite of a protagonist such as Gai, as it degrades them, stripping them of their abnormal luck. It can bring every major player in the world down to the level of a being like Gunha himself, which, when coupled with Eshajōri's Shikai ability, makes Gunha one of the strongest characters in the Rising Phoenix trilogy, if not—''the'' strongest. *'Tenchi Sokaigen' (天地双潰掀, Heaven and Earth Twin Crushing Raise) Fōrun-juu Gunha gained the powers of the Fōrun-juu by making a deal with an unknown being to "protect Hizashi no matter the cost." However, attempting to restrain his lust for Hizashi so that she could gain a somewhat normal life, Gunha suppressed the animalistic side of his personality and inadvertently spawned an Inner Animal in the form of a black tortoise within his Inner World that represented these suppressed feelings and emotions, granting Gunha the powers of the Fōrun-juu. After facing and coming to understand and accept that part of himself and, Gunha completed his transformation and affirmed himself as a Fōrun-juu. Culmine Gunha's Culmine (頂き, Crests) takes the form of a jet-black scythe. It has been revealed that the name of his Culmine is Genbu (玄武, "Black Tortoise"). Prima Rinascita Bestie: Prima Rinascita Bestie Special Ability: Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission by Kenji Hiroshi to make Gunha a Fōrun-juu, and the race was created by Razeluxe91. All credit goes to Raze and Kenji for the race, as they rightly deserve it. Category:Male Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Former Royal Guard member Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Anti-Hero